


Mark the Sheep

by Fex86



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Felatio, M/M, Marking, Multi, Sex, musk, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fex86/pseuds/Fex86





	Mark the Sheep

A hornless sheep named Remmy walked home after a long day filling tricks. He was glad his busy day was over and he could finally relax. He was nearly drooling at the thought of getting something to eat from Bugburga on his way home.

But Remmy’s thoughts were interrupted as it started to rain pretty hard. It took him a second but he noticed that the remainder off the street didn’t have rain. He looked too the sky and not a cloud was to be seen. Turning around and then he saw it. Two wolves standing on an overpass and they were peeing down onto him.

Remmy bleated in disgust as he jumped out of range from the two wolves. As he turned around he saw the wolves had stopped peeing as they were laughing and howling. “You fucking wannabites, muds, lapdogs, omega spawn...” Remmy cursed at them as he had heard Al use those words when insulting other wolves but he stopped as he heard the wolves growl. They were looking for a fast way down and Remmy ran like he never had ran before.

The sensation of burning lungs haunted Remmy. But at least he was nearly home and the wolves were nowhere to be seen. Moving past Betty’s house he noticed she was not there. He was glad to be honest because many animals looked at him weird because his wool was no longer white but yellowish.

“Home. Home sweet home.” Remmy mumbled as he was finally off the street and in the apartment building. Sighing as he thought about the water bill he could expect after cleaning himself. Add to that list that all the preds in the building would complain that he used most off the hot water.

Something caught his eye as it was Al looking at him. No. Not looking. Glaring. He was glaring at Remmy as he got out of his couch and made his way towards Remmy. Every step felt earth shaking. Wishing to run Remmy gave the first step but the soft yet intimidating growl that escaped Al’s mouth made Remmy’s feet feel like lead.

“Who the actual fuck marked you cotton swab?” Al’s teeth slowly but surely started to show with every second he had to wait for an answer.

Panic, it was the first thing to go through Remmy’s mind. He tried to explain but stumbled over his words and it didn’t help that he started bleating through it as well.

Words couldn’t describe Remmy’s fear as Al grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Getting dragged him away from the safety off the stairs.

The twins smirked as Remmy got dragged away from the stairs. But when he got in reach off their noses their ears flopped down and their Mohawks shot up as they tried to hide in the couch.

It was the first time for Remmy to see the inside off Al’s house and it was less than a second as he landed butt first in the bathroom. His clothing disappeared with the sound of ripping cloth filling the bathroom.

Using his arms to protect his face as Remmy expected a beating. But a fist never came but something else hit him. Looking up he sees Al naked to the butt and his member was out of his sheath. He did get hit but not by a fist but realization. Al was pissing on him.

Limbs started to flail as Remmy tried to crawl out of Al’s range but a wall stopped him pretty fast. When escape was no longer possible Remmy bleated loud angry as he demanded for the wolf to stop.

Al did stop but he bended over and pushed his nose against Remmy’s. “I am the fucking alpha off this pack. I am your goddamn keeper. No one is allowed to mark you but ME! Am I clear?” If stares could kill then Remmy would have been lamb chops many times over.

As Al stood up Remmy didn’t dare to use his arms to cover himself as the hot liquid hit him straight in the face. All he could do was close his eyes and endure the heavy smelling water.

It seemed his ‘keeper’ wasn’t so cruel too use only pee. Not much later Remmy was being scrubbed as if he was a dirty pair of jeans. A weird smelling lotion was poured onto his wool as Al kept on the harsh treatment. Remmy started to fear that after this he would have bald spots.

It seems like time slowed down but after a time that felt like eternally Al was done. Ripped clothing were in a trash bin leaving Remmy with nothing but his wool. Already he could hear the whistling from the twins in his mind before he lost his eyesight. A loud bleat escaped his mouth until he noticed that it was towel as he pulled it from his now red cheeks and wrapped it around himself.

“Don’t let this happen again.” Al said annoyed as he guided Remmy out of his apartment wearing the towel as a toga.

Remmy was shocked and expected whistling from the twins but they didn’t react. As he moved past the lobby towards the stairs they still haven’t reacted. Still sitting stiff in front of the tv with their mow hawks straight up. He took this opportunity to go to his room with what remained off his dignity.


End file.
